


What Happened After the War

by somedayisours



Series: We Tore One Down and Erected Another There [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Child Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Internal Monologue, POV Original Character, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Kiyoko after Shisui kills the Uchiha.





	What Happened After the War

There's a moth bouncing against the lamp on her nightstand, throwing it's fragile body against the glowing glass repeatedly in spite of the scorching heat she knows the bulb is giving off after being left on for so many hours. It's good symbolism for her own life, for her inability to submit like she should.

She catches said moth mid-air between two pinched fingers, it's one free wing fluttering wildly while it tiny legs flail.

She'd have to be a fool not to put together what'd happened. It's a near-impossible coincidence that every single member of the Uchiha clan was in the village at the same time and an even greater coincidence that no one to heard them all slaughtered.

Kiyoko imagines the moth screaming as it struggles fruitlessly against her grip, valiantly trying to live. It's easy to crush the insect between her fingers, much like how she imagines Danzō felt when he did it to the Uchiha. She hated those pricks as much as the next guy, some would even say they had it coming, but there were children hidden in closets with their heads crushed like the moth between her fingers. There was a pregnant woman skewered with a katana, left to bleed out knowing her baby was dead. Little Uchiha Sasuke almost lived, bled out in Hatake's arms before he could hand to boy over to the nurse. A monster killed the Uchiha, and even at his worst Shisui was never that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke's death during the Uchiha massacre was part of the plan from the very beginning, it just didn't fit into None Evade This Crown.


End file.
